Valentine's Day
by Machene
Summary: A short Beyblade and Bakugan on Valentine's Day. Protagonists couples - Dan & Runo, Tyson & Hilary.


**1: Not Beyblade and Bakugan are my own.**

 **2: The images here are assemblies made by me, although the photos are not mine. They can be viewed in my fics blog whose link is on my profile page, and Nyah! Fanfiction.**

 **3: With the exception of the characters of Beyblade and Bakugan series, all are mine.**

 **4: The words in quotation marks (") represent a reading, phone conversation or a thought or references to things already mentioned words in bold (dark letters) are to emphasize something in the dialogue..**

 **5: This fanfic is only available for translation in other languages. Its publication in other areas without the copyright is a case of plagiarism.**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

{10 of June}

(A few minutes earlier...)

\- "Tyson sorry, I can not. I promised Melissa that go to the movies and then we'd do some shopping on Sunday." - Max justified.

\- "Does not face! Julie and I are going to spend Sunday together." - Billy explained.

(Currently)

\- Two incoming and two friends lost to women ... But it's okay, no problem. I still have the Ray and Lync. Surely they will not say "no"!

...

(Ray's Bar)

\- It will not give Tyson. - Ray regrets and angry snorts friend, sitting on a bar stool pouring himself a beer and watching him walk side to side behind the counter - I wish I could keep you company, but Lync and I have combined a trip with the girls this weekend and we have to still go out tonight.

\- IT IS! - Lync appears behind Tyson, placing the tray in hand on the counter - We will enjoy Sunday dipping in the hot springs of the mountains. It will be too! Too bad it's a research program...

\- But after they study that cave with the other researchers, we will be able to enjoy! - The other says excited and the young rejected sighs again.

\- Thanks so... I'll go home and sleep until Monday.

\- Tyson was wrong! - The two waves while the boy turns away and walks out the door.

...

\- Nobody deserve! - Tyson claims already lying on his bed with his hands behind his head - Max and Billy will spend Sunday with their girlfriends, Ray and Lync won tickets to stay the whole weekend in the hot springs with their new best friends and I just keep sucking finger! - He sighs again, turning aside - What a handsome guy with twenty-six years need to do to not pass this damn Valentine's Day alone? - The phone on the nightstand play right now and insists its owner to meet with a mixture of laziness and irritation - Hello...?

\- "Hi!" - The man on the other side responds immediately - "This is the phone's Billy?".

\- No it is not, but if it is the same Billy I know...

\- "Damn it! I forgot his last name!... I'm the blond Billy who works at the toy store Max Tate. You know?" - Your listener sits on the bed.

\- Yes, they're both my friends. You want me to pass the phone Billy?

\- "Can be." - Tyson looking in the phone book and speaks the number - "Thanks dude, you saved my life! I'm Daniel Kuso."

\- Tyson Granger. - He smiles - I know what you want with Billy Gilbert?

\- "Oh, it is that I have two godchildren and will be their anniversary tonight. If I show up there without some gift, I shall be slain in the right!" - Both start laughing.

\- Why did not you call directly to the store?

\- "The father of my godchildren is my friend and an acquaintance of him beyond the time of his college. He handed me the phone until a few days ago, but I left to buy at the last minute and in the midst of despair must have pressed the last number wrong...".

\- Oh yeah, the last number of our cell is different! I met Billy at Max, he's my friend no longer... Then you will do something on Sunday?

\- "It's Valentine's Day, is not it ?! You're in the dry?".

\- It has not rained in my garden. - Both laugh again - And you?

\- "Equal. Long ago I do not go out with a girl... What do you have in mind?".

\- You know those tops, the beyblades? It is a fever with children.

\- "I know yes and even game from time to time, but I prefer the Bakugan. I have a lot of them! Strange to say this?".

\- No, I also collect beyblades! Why not play tomorrow? You bring your Bakugan and I take the box beyblades. Let's go to the mall Game Room.

\- "Can be... Come on, if you do not mind me asking this, your friends can not go with you, or is it because they do not like games?".

\- No, they all played well, but Max and Billy have girlfriends.

\- "Needless to continue, I get it! The Shun, father of my godchildren, is addicted to his wife! They will leave the kids with the grandparents to travel this weekend."

\- You've been let go too, right ?! I know how bad it is to have friends committed ... Believe it or not, Max's girlfriend, Melissa Taylor, works just with Billy's girlfriend, Julie Makimoto! They have a candy store and do almost everything together! The two planned a week ago open the store early today to sell as much as possible of sweets before Valentine's Day, to go out with them both! - Daniel laughed - I also have two more friends, Ray Kon and Lync Volan. Ray has a bar and Lync works there as a waiter. They met two sisters about three months ago, Salima and Alice Gehabich, who are biologists, and invited them to spend the weekend in a Bathroom has hot springs, you know where! Both will find something in the cave in the area, but it's a double date. So I'm no plans for this Sunday.

\- "Putz" - Both laugh - "Oh, wait a minute! Alice and Julie... Hey, by the last names I think I've studied with them!".

\- Studied? Come on, that bizarre! Just to confirm, Alice is a redhead and Julie... Well, she has bleached hair, one of these days...

\- "I do not know about hair, but they should be themselves!... Dude, really crazy!".

\- I also think... Aê, then do the following. Since we're free on Sunday we see here at the Cafe near my home, to then go to the Game Room.

\- "Beauty! There say the address that I note." - Soon as they hit - "Thanks!".

\- We'll see nine. I hate waking up early!...

\- "Idem! Tyson, right ?! Call me Dan. I'll be red jacket."

\- Me either. Up until! - He hangs up the phone - At last I'll get out of this boredom!

...

{July 12th}

\- Excuse me. - Daniel approaches the counter where a beautiful girl to clean with a cloth - I'm waiting for a friend. He'll be red jacket. Ask for me, my name is Daniel, okay ?! - She nods her head - Thank you. - She smiled even more as he walks away, to choose a table and sit down, picking up the menu - Ai... yet'm sleepy. - Says yawning at the time the only waitress approaches apron, with a notepad in hand.

\- What will you want? - The boy looks up and smiles at smiling attendant.

\- Well... For now I think only an express yourself. I need to wake up!

\- Ok... - she notes the request and stares Eyes corner - Waiting for someone?

\- Yeah. - He says looking leaves options - Still have those donuts?

\- Has yes, but the chocolate over. We have this new flavor. Would you like to taste it?

\- Can be. - It closes the menu and hands it to her, which puts it under his arm while notes in notepad again - But can bring the Express first.

\- It's all right. - It takes what is on the hands and hold on tight, bending the body - We are with a special promotion today, Valentine's Day. - Says raising his fingers - If you ask the Mega Combo, which is the milkshake and burger, and who eats is usually the guy wins the other refrigerant combo with hot dog. Both are medium-sized, but for a small increase can be great!

\- Thanks. I do not know if the person I'm waiting like milkshake, but if you eat as much as I... - She laughs and notes one more request.

\- It's a blind date? - Dan heart at once.

\- Oh no, creed! I am very man! - The girl confused and frightened tape - Not expressed myself right... It's what I'm waiting for a friend and not a girl.

\- Ah yes! - She laughs again and shakes Daniel - But if you do not mind my asking, and your girlfriend? She does not turn you meet your friend here?

\- Actually, it's me and him do not have girlfriends who will meet here.

\- Got it. - Other customers come in, calling her attention - Oh, I bring your order! - He smiled as the girl runs up to another table where a couple sat.

\- Nine and ten. - Dan checks his watch and what hangs on the wall coffee behind the counter - Okay. Does Tyson wont be late? - Half an hour later, Tyson comes and asks for it to the girl at the counter, then it points toward you.

\- Speak then, my good! - Flap their hands, exchange a soquinho and the newcomer sits - Evil was late, but better late than never, right ?!

\- Of course! I've ordered something... - Daniel laughed - The alarm clock broke?

\- Now yes! - They cackle - Nice to meet you.

\- Equally. Having a single new friend helps a lot at this time of year!

\- Tell me about it! Playing video games is impossible with women calling once every hour pros cell of the crowd! - They laugh again - Oh, I found something yesterday! You know what, I am also a son of the godfather of a friend of mine from high school, although the idea was his wife, because the bag says it depends on me, the child is at risk of stick your finger in the making while I'm not looking...! - Dan laughs and Tyson crosses his arms, pouting - His name is Kai Hiwatari.

\- Kai? I think I've heard that name somewhere...

\- He's not your friend's cousin, Shun Kazami? - Your partner snaps his fingers.

\- Really! They even like each other as far as I know, but because they live far can not meet all the time.

\- Yeah. I live next to the Kai! - Resume to laugh and call the attention of the girl behind the counter and the waitress, who is already approaching with requests - Wow, what a huge burger! What whim, huh!

\- Is the Special Combo Valentine's Day. - Tyson looks shocked to Daniel and she laughed - I did not want to do an indirect, do not worry! Excuse and good advantage.

\- Man, what a fright! - The boy sighs, grabbing the hamburger.

\- Come on, I'm very male, ok ?! - Both cackle and Dan picks up the milkshake.

\- You'll only eat it? - Your friend drinks the soda - You eat little?

\- I've chewed some donuts, then the hot dog will sustain me for now, until you finish the burger. Then we asked another combo! - They flap their hands again and begin to eat their lunch with gusto.

\- By the way ... - Tyson tries to talk with his mouth full - We have the same age?

\- Twenty six. - Daniel raises his hand with full cheeks sausage.

\- So is! - The other swallows - Ray's older than me a year and the Kai two. I do not know if that's why, but Ray is more responsible than all of us and the Kai... Well, I do not know what goes on in his head! He also loves his wife, the Kailane, and their son, but with others is all indifferent.

\- Shun is not so indifferent. - It is time for Dan swallowing food - My godchildren pulled much of the mother, so are true pests, especially when Shun're not looking! - They laugh - she is beautiful, the Dianara. When she was pregnant at the same time Shun became a full drooling!

\- With Kai it was the same. I bet they were holding just anybody call the two of effeminate or something. Just stupid in the company where they work! But hey, if they are two children and pregnancy, so they had twins?

\- A pair of identical twins. Mother's personality, his father's face.

\- And she did not cry when she saw it? - Double resumes laugh.

...

{Following day}

\- Good day! - Daniel smiled at the girl behind the counter of the cafe.

\- Well, good morning! You come again? - She smiled back while scrubbing with a cloth a glass - Do like the food? Modesty aside, we have a great service!

\- Yes I agree. Come here, you were not serving the tables yesterday?

\- My friend is a little late, so'm covering her job well.

\- Lucky now has no one. - It checks his watch and the wall - But also, there are eight in the morning! I think only the Tyson and I are off in the city.

\- Maybe. - She laughs and puts the cup on the counter - I'm Runo, Runo Misaki.

\- Daniel Kuso. - He reaches out and squeezes - But you can call me Dan.

\- "Dan"... - the girl repeats smiling - Nice to meet you. - Says sliding her hand in his, releasing it slowly and sending shivers - Your friend arrived. - Dan turns to see Tyson at the door, accompanied by Runo friend - Hi Hilary! Delayed.

\- Sorry, rain flooded my whole street and the traffic stalled crap! - It irritated sighs, taking off his coat and giving back at the counter - Hi. Are you Daniel?

\- I am. As you know? - The other guy comes up behind him.

\- I told. We met around the corner.

\- He saved me from a spout that was pouring water on me! - Everyone laughs.

\- And you owe me one, so I want my burger! - Tyson warns smiling.

\- Sucker... - Hilary grumbles - You are nothing gentleman! - You will pros funds change your clothes, then her friend, while the boys sit at a table.

\- Today is Monday, that bag! I lay on the bed and rolled over yesterday...

\- Also, we play video games until afternoon, right ?! Tyson But I'm also dead!

\- This place could be our meeting point. The food here is good!

\- Are you sure that's just why you want to come here? - Daniel malicious smiles, leaning over the table and supporting arms crossed on top of the menu.

\- What do you mean? - Your friend blushes - It's just for this reason!

\- I know... - the other sighs and turns his face, supporting him in his right hand - the way, is what Hilary same? - Tyson thinks about it.

\- I think it's Tachibana... Wait, you're not even suggesting that...?!

\- Of course. - Dan notes Runo back to the counter and laughing with Hilary behind.

\- Not coming, think again! But it does look like you have another reason, right ?! - He pokes back, giving the same smile.

\- Do not. - The young man returns with less firmly, and turn to face Runo - None.

...

{After Several Days}

\- What are we going to do Hi? I will go into despair!

\- Calm Runo! - The friend asks, holding his hands and giving a half smile - It's just a bunch of womanizing! We give account.

\- Excuse me... - Daniel raises his hand and the two look at you - What are you talking about? - It is already watching them for a while during lunch, while Tyson morgou in the bathroom, so they sigh and head the table, past the hungry customers.

\- We're in trouble, that's it! - Runo settles beside him and Hilary sits on the couch in front - A bunch of guys come here for dinner today, they are perverted!

\- To be more specific... - The other interrupts - The cousin of two brothers who come often to our coffee is getting married and they want to do the bachelor party here.

\- You reserve Café for parties? - Tyson comes over and sits next to her.

\- Rent. - Hilary confirms - The fact is that we know how those brothers are womanizing, and his friends probably are too. Runo is afraid.

\- Of course! - It confirms, closing his hands over his chest - I do not want to be attacked in the middle of drunk gorillas! I'd feel better if he had hired a security, as I suggested before. What cost?

\- All! We can not have more expenses! - The two are emburradas and the guys try to hold the laughter, looking at each other.

\- We could have dinner here. - Dan suggests - How about Tyson?

\- Can be. I'm tired of fast food... How about a homemade dinner? Then, perhaps, we have the strength to fight with a bully! - The girls look at each other and laugh.

...

\- I was wrong. They are not human! - Tyson said, watching the group of men turn their several bottles of beer, wine, tequila, etc. one after the other.

\- At least they did not try to attack the girls so far. - Daniel laughed down, sitting with him in a more distant table - They locked themselves for a long time in the bathroom.

\- You're changing, is not it ?! To put those commemorative uniforms Cafe... Lucky they ignored our presence.

\- But not theirs. - Both hear them come out of the ladies room on looks and whistles of some of the men leaving the nerve - Should not we do something?

\- I do not have reason to beat them. - Tyson sighs and drinks beer - I do not know what their... Hilary is not as pretty as well. - Dan looks at him like he was crazy - What's up? What did I say more?

\- She is beautiful! - The friend seeks to control the voice - You're blind?

\- If she thinks so beautiful so why not invite her out?

\- You know I'm interested in Runo! - He whispers and blush.

\- For those who said the other day that he had no particular interest to visit Cafe... So funny...!

\- You can take this guy's smile! - Complains pointing to it - And Hilary?

\- And boring! What have? - Daniel laughed unbeliever and Tyson as nonchalantly.

\- You like it did. - The other shrugs - So you're gay.

\- I am not gay! - Tyson raises his voice a little, but other people's attention not called - Why I am now gay strike just because I do not want to date her?

\- What harm in trying? Let's make a bet. I go out with Runo and you with Hilary; which have a kiss first wins!

\- And the prize? - Both think a bit - I know! The new set of Beyblade and Bakugan accessories! Whoever loses pays the other accessories!

\- Done! - They shake hands and then see the girls for help with eyes in the middle of the mass of sweaty, drunken men - Good luck! - Dan want to get up, taking them closely rivals with the claim of being compromised.

...

{July 12th}

\- Who knew the two would get boyfriends because of competition!

\- They love to compete, Melissa. - Runo laughs responding to a blonde with long hair and blue eyes pool at his side - But when Hilary and I knew that bet, very punish them both!

\- Well done! - Julie celebrates sitting on the coffee table with her friends.

\- You're terrible Julie! - Hilary sighs - You say that just because you sacanearmos before dating Billy, but we had no fault to be the "eternal spinster!" - All laugh.

\- The initial reason may have been bad, but now we are all committed.

\- Speaking of Alice, now account for people like you and Salima were requested in dating. I'm dying to hear the story!

\- Oh Dianara! - Salima nods and the brunette of short hair and brown eyes laughed - We have said it was accidental partition of the hot springs fall!

\- Very accidental! - Julie laughs hitting your left hand on the table - and Alice fainted from the heat! - Melissa accompanies laughter.

\- Well, at least after the accident they asked both in dating along. - Kailane, the mother with black hair and indigo eyes, laughed too and raises his glass of vodka - A toast! - Women laugh and toast at the time his companions arrive near the table and pull chairs to sit by them.

\- To what toasted? - Kai is quick to take the cup from the hands of his wife.

\- Well, I do not know you, but I'll drink to have won the Kai and find that I will be a father soon for the third time! - Shun think dull smile grace cousin and kissing wife on top of the head, filling the glass of beer.

\- Technically, this is the second time. Nobody said anything about twins.

\- And you thought you two other tournaments... - Lync sighs, referring to Tyson and Daniel - These two scare.

\- But Kai Shun's right! Kailane and you should have more children. - Billy instigates and his father's face is tinged with red.

\- Let's leave that aside. Where are the engagement rings? - Ray claps his hands and Julie and Melissa show their rings and Max and Billy the fingers - Congratulations!

\- Thanks! - Max thanks for all - even chose a double wedding.

\- In a little while they will be the Ray and Lync, is not it ?! - They, Salima and Alice blush.

\- Want to bet Tyson? - Dan grins, taking a dig at his hand clutching Hilary, and they laugh, without realizing the exchange of glances of the girls.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **This fanfic is the first to publish in English, and it was at the request of an anonymous call Guest who published a review in the original version in Portuguese history.**


End file.
